AMS-1003 Naxos
The AMS-1003 Naxos is a mass production mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. It's most well-known pilot was Dagan Ragea. Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Vulcans' **'The Naxos comes with a pair of 45mm CIWS vulcans equipped on the torso. While used for taking down small targets, they can also riddle or chip away at an enemy mobile suit's armor. *'Missile Launchers' **'Tucked into the left arm are five individual missile launchers which are loaded with 35mm scatter missile. These Launchers are built so that they can activated and used in a short amount of time. *'Folding Heat Swords' **'The Heat Swords, located on the sides of the backpack, are the Naxos' signature weapons. They are initially folded up for storage purposes, until (when they're to be pulled out) they unlock the handles and allow the Naxos to grab it from over its shoulder. The blade itself fold out as a small knife, while the rest of the body locks into position and heats up the edges of the sword. Unlike other heated weaponry, they have an independent heating system embedded deep in both the handle and hilt, allowing it to be continuous used with having to be reheated. *'Heat Knives' **'A standard for Arian Mobile Suits, the Naxos comes with a pair of heat knives stored in its side skirts. They rely on a heating system inside the skirt which heats up the edges of it as it's yanked out for use. The heat only lasts ten minutes, as it gradually cools down, forcing it to be constantly reinserted into the heater and then subsequently being pulled out for use again. *'Folding Knives' **'A hidden feature of the Naxos are the folding knives, weapons for direct melee combat against an enemy. They're basically stored in the front of the foot, and fold out (if the pilot wishes to use them) to add more damage to a kick onto the enemy suit. Unlike the rest of the physical weapons, these knives are not heat-reliant, so they're not as useful during a fight, especially with their location on board the mobile suit. *'Arm Shield' **'The Arm Shieid is simply a slab of Vavlarus Composition which mounted onto the left arm of the Naxos. It can hold onto the long range weaponry of the mobile suit, as well as leave enough space for use of its missile launchers. *'Machine Rifle' **'The machine rifle is a simple long rifle which uses 60mm shell ammo. It can carry up to five cartridges on its left side. *'Beam Rifles' **'After 0088-SC, the Arian Forces figured out how to load out their mobile suits with beam weaponry, while leading to numerous new units, the old guard were also given this new armament, including the Naxos. It fires a standard beam shot, which is capable of piercing right through unrefined Vavlarus Composition, and heavily damage Prism Coating Armor. Special Equipment & Features *'High-Reaction Performance Frame' **'The Naxos' specially built for the hands of information-sensitive individuals, allowing them to move the suit more effectively. This frame type would become the template for mobile suits after the Arian Conflict meant for high mobility. *'Fuel-Compensation Block **Made specifically for the Naxos, the Fuel-Compensation Block makes sure that the mobile suit remains operational through a process similar to the Star-Field Reactor, though in more of a barbaric nature. History Development Arian Conflict Legacy Trivia